


Morning Glory

by NB_Cecil



Series: October OTP Ficlets [18]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: The Enterprise is undergoing repairs at Deep Space 3 so there’s not much to do. Most of the crew are on shore leave. Data waits for Picard to wake up; graphic slash with shower sex ensues. Bonus mention of a certain American politician who wishes the Internet would forget him.





	Morning Glory

 

“Good morning, Jean-Luc.” Data has been gazing at the Captain with adoration for the last 27 minutes, waiting for him to wake.

 

“Mmmm.” Picard smiles sleepily. “It’s nice to find you here.”

 

“I admit I am usually occupied at the console or playing with Spot when you wake,” Data pauses to lean in and kiss his lover, “But as the  _Enterprise_ is currently undergoing repairs and most of the crew are on shore leave, I am allowing myself the morning off.”

 

“And what do you plan to do with your morning off?” Picard yawns and stretches his limbs under the duvet.

 

“Well,” Data slips a hand inside the thin green gown the Captain favours as pyjamas and strokes his chest, “I have noticed—“ He kisses Picard’s mouth “—That you often show physical signs of sexual arousal when you awaken.”

 

“Ah, um, yes,” Picard flounders, face reddening, “It’s fairly common in humans. I will never entirely get used to your directness.”

 

“Yes, I have researched the phenomenon.” Data replies. “I understand it is called _morning glory_.”

 

“Hmm.” Picard muses as Data strokes a thumb across his nipple. “I take it you’d like to conduct a practical—“ Picard gasps at the sensation “—experiment to complement your research?”

 

“That is exactly what I was hoping!” Data beams.

 

Picard smiles at his lover’s child-like eagerness.

 

Left hand pinching Picard’s nipple, Data slips his right hand under his robe and cups the man’s balls. Picard groans and tries to grind his still-hard cock into the Android’s forearm. His mouth finds Data’s and the Android growls under his breath as Picard’s tongue finds its way between his lips.

 

_Bridge to Captain Pic—_

 

“ _NO!_ ” Picard reaches over to slap the communicator on the night stand. “I am on _leave_. Picard _OUT._ ” He snaps.

 

On the Bridge, the _Deep Space 3_ engineer in charge of the _Enterprise_ ’s repairs shrugs and turns his attention to a panel on the front of the tactical console.

 

“Where were we?” Picard returns to his lover.

 

“How would you feel about moving this to the shower?” Data replies, sitting on the edge of the bed, stripping off his boxers and t-shirt.

 

“Alright.” Picard swings his legs out of bed and offers the Android his hand. Data leads him to the bathroom.

 

In the bathroom with the shower running, Data takes his time undressing the Captain. He unties his belt, letting the robe hang open and slips both arms inside and around his lover. They kiss hungrily, Picard attempting to grind his crotch against Data’s leg as the garment slips off his shoulders onto the floor. The Android turns his attention to the Captain’s neck, placing kisses against the side of his neck and throat. Picard moans softly as the kisses continue down his chest and Data’s mouth finds his nipple, biting, kissing and laving his tongue against the hardening flesh.

 

Data’s mouth continues its journey down Picard’s torso until he is kneeling, face level with the man’s engorged cock. He smiles seductively up at the Captain before brushing his tongue lightly along his shaft. Picard’s knees go weak for a moment before he recovers his composure.

 

“Please...” He moans, twining the fingers of one hand in Data’s hair.

 

Data looks up at him again, lips resting tantalisingly against the head of his cock, enjoying the growing look of desperation on the man’s face. His tongue darts out to tease at Picard’s head, spinning this moment out for as long as he can so he can revel in his lover’s need. Gentle kisses follow down the man’s shaft, Picard panting now with the effort of self-control.

 

Data stands, takes the other’s hand and leads him under the shower. They stand facing each other a moment, letting the warm water cascade over their skin, then Data kneels again, turning his attention back to his lover’s firm member.

 

This time he takes the whole length of him straight into his mouth, switching off his gag reflex circuit as he does so. Picard gasps, knees momentarily threatening to give way again. The Android’s head is bobbing now, as he works his lover’s cock with his mouth, Picard’s hand on the back of his head, gripping a fistful of his now-soaking hair. The Captain pants and moans, hips moving to match the Android’s rhythm.

 

Feeling Picard’s cock twitch in his mouth, Data pulls away—he has another use for this _morning glory_ after all. He leaves Picard leaning one hand against the Perspex screen of the shower unit catching his breath, and reaches for the bottle of silicone lubricant he stashed behind the shampoo in the wall-mounted metal basket while the Captain was sleeping. He pours out a liberal handful.

 

Bracing one forearm against the wall, his back to the Captain, Data reaches behind himself, leans forward slightly and parts his cheeks to slowly explore his opening with lube-slicked fingers. Looking over his shoulder, he notes with satisfaction that Picard is still leaning against the screen, water cascading off his hand and cock as he strokes himself. Data slips a finger inside himself, and Picard steps forward to caress the Android’s buttock with his free hand, pressing the head of his cock against the other cheek. Data feels the man’s lips exploring his hairline at the back of his neck. He slips another finger inside and pushes deeper, adds a third, opening himself up for his lover.

 

Picard is close against his back now, reaching round to grasp the Android’s cock—he has found soap somewhere—and his fingers and palm glide smoothly over the sensitive synthetic skin.

 

“I would welcome the sensation of having you inside me, Jean-Luc.” Data pulls his fingers out, shuffles his feet back, leans further forward, and braces both hands against the wall.

 

Picard feels in the basket for the lube, finds it, and pours some over his hand, spreading it over his cock as he replaces the bottle. He aligns himself with Data’s opening, meeting resistance at first before slipping in. The Android makes a low growl in his throat again at the feel of his lover filling him. Picard places his hands on Data’s hips, grinding slowly, carefully.

 

“More.” Data demands, pushing back against his lover, impatient now for the wild fucking he’s been imagining in the two hours he waited for the Captain to wake up. “It is highly unlikely that you will damage me.”

 

Picard answers with a sharp grunt, gripping the Android’s hips tighter and thrusting deeper into him. Data finds the sound of the water splashing against their skin and his lover’s thighs slapping against his own with every thrust of his hips, combined with the sensation of Picard’s cock moving inside him and the warm caress of the water enchanting, and he allows himself to drift a moment in contentment.

 

He is snapped out of his reverie by the harsh grunts the Captain is now making with every thrust.

 

“I’m close...” Picard breathes against his back.

 

“Very well.” Data shifts his weight against the wall to his left forearm and takes his own cock in his right hand, stroking furiously, the remnants of lube and soap lessening the friction. His half-hard cock grows quickly firm under his touch.

 

The speed of Picard’s pounding increases further as he pants, moans and grunts behind the Android. To Data, he feels impossibly large inside the Android. It must be a trick of the movement against the touch receptors inside his anus and the sensations stirred in his positronic brain by the sexuality programme which had lain mostly dormant until he began exploring it with his Captain.

 

“I... Uhhh, uhhhhhhhhhhhhhgggh.” Picard’s body shakes against the Android as he sinks his teeth into the smooth, gold-tinged flesh of Data’s shoulder and pulls out to spurt hot spunk over his lower back and buttocks.

 

The sensation of the Captain’s warm spunk spilling over him pushes Data over the edge and he spends his own load over his fingers, crying out as he does so.

 

Still leaning against the wall, Data pants, catching his breath for a moment—his circuits having reached the top end of their safe operating temperature range during their fucking. He checks his shoulder. Not a mark.

 

“It is a good thing your lover has duranium-hybrid skin.” He remarks, turning round to find Picard sitting in the corner of the shower tray, leaning against the wall, knees drawn up to his chest, grinning.

 

Data reaches for the shower head and begins rinsing the lube from between his buttocks.

 

“In early 21st Century Earth slang, the term “santorum” was coined to describe the frothy mixture of lubricant and semen which sometimes results from anal sex.” Data muses.

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Yes, it was named for a notoriously homophobic American politician.”

 

Picard aims a playful kick at the Android’s ankle.

 

“You are full of fun facts, Data.”

**Author's Note:**

> October OTPs Day 18: “doing something together”. I changed the definition of “santorum” a bit to account for Data’s (lack of) biology. You can see the original definition here: https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Campaign_for_the_neologism_%22santorum%22


End file.
